Candies
Candies are the main item in Candy Crush Saga. There are regular candies, which come in 6 different colors, and have the same effect. There are special candies which are created by forming special configurations, and other special candies that appear on later levels but cannot be created. Each one has its own effect. Regular candies These make up most of the game. Get at least 3 in a row to turn them into points. The six different colors and shapes are: Red - Jelly Beans Orange - Lozenges Yellow - Lemon Drops Green - Gum Squares Blue - Lollipop Heads Purple - Jujube Clusters Special candies Striped Candy *'Appearance:' Horizontal or vertical white stripes on a regular candy. *'Effect:' Clears an entire row or column, depending on the direction of the stripes. *'Formation:' 4 regular candies in a row. The most common special candy, often created accidentally (not meant to be) through cascades. If the striped candy results from a horizontal move, the stripes will be horizontal, if it results from a vertical move, they will be vertical, and the result is random during a cascade. Only comes out if the formation cannot create a Wrapped Candy or Colour Bomb. *Vertical striped candies may be useful in ingredient levels if they are in the same column as an ingredient. Wrapped Candy *'Appearance:' A regular candy in a same-colored square wrapper. *'Effect:' Clears the surrounding 8 candies, activates twice. *'Formation:' 5 or 6 regular candies in a T, L, or + shape. Only comes out if the formation cannot create a Colour Bomb. Colour Bomb *'Appearance:' A chocolate ball with sprinkles on it. Known as "freckles". *'Effect:' **When switched with a regular candy, it will clear all candies of that color from the board. **When switched with a striped candy it will turn all candies of that color into striped candies and immediately clear each line according to the striped candy's direction. **When switched with a wrapped candy, it will remove all candies of that color from the board. Once the board settles, it will then remove all candies of another color from the board. **When switched with another color bomb, it will clear all candy on the board. **When blown up by a special candy or falling candies it will... *'Formation:' 5 in a row. This will always come out even if a single formation meets condition of other special candies. Jelly Fish *'Appearance:' A candy fish. Colors vary. *'Effect:' Creates 3 Jelly Fish that target and eat one random candy each, activating special candies if they are targeted. *'Formation:' Either bought in the Yeti Shop, or created during the Sugar Crush after Jelly levels, where each move that you have left becomes 3 Fish. Can also be seen at the start of jelly levels (in marmalade) on Delicious Drifts and onwards. Coconut Wheel *'Appearance:' Pink coconut Wheel with a liquorice center. *'Effect:' When switched with a regular candy, it continues on in that direction, clearing all candies from its path. Also converts the first 3 candies to Striped Candies. *'Formation:' Bought in the Yeti Shop and in the booster spinning wheel, and appears on start screen in later levels. Lucky Candy *'Appearance: '''A circle candy with a tick in Candy Order levels. *'Effect:' When matched, they turn into a candy which accords to the orders. *'Formation: Bought in the Yeti Shop, and appears on start screen in later levels. Other candies Extra Time Candy *'Appearance: '''A glowing, regular candy with a +5 written on it. *'Effect: 'When matched with the same colour, 5 seconds are added to the timer. *'Found in: Most timed levels. Mystery Candy *'Appearance: '''An egg with a question mark on it. * '''Effect: '''When matched with the same colour, a good or bad outcome may occur. *'Found in: 'Level 231 in Chocolate Barn onwards. Chameleon Candy *'Appearance: 'A regular candy with a pink aura and a rainbow that sweeps across it every few seconds. *'Effect: 'When a move is made, the colour of the candy will change. *'Found in: '''Level 306 in Savory Shores onwards. Combinations Special candies can be combined together to produce special amplified effects. Trivia *Green, blue, and orange candies are the only candies to never be left out of a level. As it may seem like Blue lollipop heads also appear in every level, they were formerly left out in Level 289 on mobile. **Green candies are the only candies to have never been left out in all of Candy Crush history. **Red candies used to appear in every level in iOS and Android. *On Facebook version, all 5 colour levels exclude yellow candies. This had changed to purple candies on mobile versions. *On Facebook version, all 4 colour levels exclude yellow and red candies. Mobile versions had excluded purple and orange candies instead. *Very few levels have less than 4 candy colours. Levels 31, 587, and 621 are the only levels with 3 colours so far. *A blue candy appears in Marmalade Meadow and is responsible for clogging the Bee's harvesting equipment. *The face of the sunflower in the after story of the 56th episode, Candy Calaboose is replaced by a purple candy. (After character of this episode has been changed to Easter Bunny instead of Mr. Raccoon) Gallery CandyCrush CategoryHeader.jpg Download.jpg|So... much...candy... Real Life Candy Crush-OurTorontoLife.jpg|Real Life Candy Crush from ourtorontolife.com CandyCrush MixedFruitGummies.jpg|A box of Mixed Fruit Gummies CandyCrush SourFruitGummies.jpg|A box of Sour Fruit Gummies CandyCrush ColorBombs.jpg|A box of Colour Bomb candies CandyCrush JellyFish.jpg|A box of Jelly Fish candies Irl.png|Candy Crush in real life Blue.png|Lollipop Head Green.png|Gum Square Orange.png|Lozenge Purple.png|Jujube Cluster Red.png|Jelly Bean Yellow.png|Lemon Drop 10013809 582220868542411 1545571576 n.png th.jpeg|Sprites of the game (mobile) Marmalade Meadow End.png|Blue candy in Marmalade Meadow. New Candy calaboose ending.png|Purple candy in Candy Calaboolse Category:Elements Category:Candy